


Te amaré por siempre, Sourwolf.

by Eli_ana10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boda, M/M, San Valentin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_ana10/pseuds/Eli_ana10
Summary: Stiles recuerda el dia de su boda, luego de algunos años el dia de San Valentin.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 2





	Te amaré por siempre, Sourwolf.

Aunque para los lobos las bodas no sean necesarias ya que al tomar la mordida estaban comprometidos para toda la vida Stiles quería una boda con su Sourwolf de todas formas, así que hoy 16 de febrero se llevaría acabo dicha ceremonia.

~♡~☆~♡~

Hoy queridos hermanos estamos aquí para unir a estos dos hombres en sagrado matrimonio - Comienza a decir el padre y luego de algunas palabras, comienza el rito de matrimonio -¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad sin que nada ni nadie los presione?

Si, padre, venimos libremente - Responden a la vez Stiles y Derek mirándose fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Están dispuestos a amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida? - Continúa el Padre.

Si, padre, estamos dispuestos - responden nuevamente a la vez, aunque Derek veía esto totalmente innecesario ya que amaba a Stiles y estarían juntos siempre, también se encontraba muy feliz al estar haciendo esto con su compañero.

¿Están dispuestos a recibir responsablemente y con amor los hijos que dios les dé y educarlos según la ley de cristo y de su iglesia? - les pregunto a ambos y acceden de la misma forma que anteriormente, a Stiles le crece un poco la sonrisa al pensar que en un futuro el y su Lobo gruñón tendrían algún niño.

Así pues ya que quieren establecer entre ustedes la alianza santa de matrimonio, unan sus manos y expresen su consentimiento delante de Dios y de su iglesia.

Yo Derek Hale, te pido a ti Miecyzlaw Stilinski que seas mi compañero y esposo, porque te amo y prometo serte fiel, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y respetarse todos los días de mi vida - Dice mirando fijamente a Stiles mientras toma sus manos.

Yo Miecyzlaw te pido a ti Derek Hale como mi esposo y compañero porque te amo y prometo serte fiel, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y respetarse todos los días de mi vida - responde entrelazando sus dedos,

Scott, Malia, Isaac y Erica, los padrinos y damas de honor, se dirigían hacia los novios con los anillos, el lazo y las arras para la bendición y la entrega de las sortijas.

Comenzó la entrega de anillos, arras y el lazo - recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y mi fidelidad. En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu - dice Derek mientras le coloca el anillo que le había entregado Scott, luego Stiles responde igualmente colocando en Derek el anillo entregado por Malia.

Derek retoma nuevamente su discurso - recibe también estas arras como prenda de la bendición de dios y del cuidado que tendré en que no falte lo necesario en nuestro hogar.

Yo las recibo en señal del cuidado que tendré, de que todo se aproveche en nuestro hogar - responde el menor, luego de esas palabras, Isaac y Erica colocan el lazo sobre los novios. 

Al terminar sus discursos, el padre dio la bendición final y Lydia se dirigió a Stiles con el ramo para el lanzamiento de él mismo, que fue tomado por Kira. Luego de la ceremonia los esposos se retiran junto al cortejo

~♡~☆~♡~

Hoy 14 de febrero, dos años después de la muerte de su esposo, Stiles recordaba tristemente ese momento donde el y Derek se habían unido en sagrado matrimonio.

" _ **Te amare por siempre, mi amado SourWolf, pronto nos encontraremos nuevamente"**_


End file.
